


suckin' too hard on your lollipop

by chocolavi



Series: Kagehina Week 2020!! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5 - Popsicles, Licking, M/M, Popsicles, Sweaty Shouyou Week, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, i haven't gone that far yet, lots of licking, no popsicle penetration don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolavi/pseuds/chocolavi
Summary: It's hot, and Kageyama just wants to eat his popsicle in peace.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	suckin' too hard on your lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Belle! <33 I was considering writing a sappy piece for you to cry to but you cry at everything kagehina so have this fic that _won't _make you cry. Happy Birthday!! ilysm.__

“Kageyamaaaaa, it’s so, so hot. I think I’m gonna die.” 

Kageyama looks over at his boyfriend, completely naked aside from the (tiny) boxers Kageyama had forced him to keep on. Hinata is sat directly in front of the fan, following it as it rotates agonizingly slowly. Kageyama is barely getting any air from where he is, but he decides to be the better boyfriend and let Hinata cool off first.

“I told you playing volleyball in the sweltering heat was a bad idea,” Kageyama says indifferently, moving to peel his own shirt off. “It’s common sense.”

Hinata perks his head up, turning to grin at Kageyama. “You still went with me and played for twenty minutes though.”

“I can’t exactly let you die of heatstroke on your own, can I?”

“Because you love me?” Hinata asks, looking at Kageyama all doe-eyed and full of expectation that Kageyama is so tempted to give in, but as usual, he doesn’t (yet).

“Because everyone would blame me for not taking care of a dumbass like you,” Kageyama replies easily, standing up to pick up the litter of Hinata’s clothes scattered around the room. “I’m going to take a bath, don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” 

Hinata lets out a loud groan in protest. “Noooo. You can’t leave me! Then I’ll be hot _and_ alone! That’s even worse!” 

Kageyama has every intention of leaving his boyfriend to sulk, but he knows Hinata isn’t going to let this go, so he sits back down, this time closer to Hinata so the redhead can lay on his lap. This way Kageyama can actually feel the fan blowing on him, and he isn’t exactly complaining about the extra weight on him.

“I like this position better,” Hinata mumbles, taking one of Kageyama’s hands to trace the back of them. “I’m kind of thirsty though.”

Kageyama hums contentedly as he cards his free hand through Hinata’s hair. “Then go get something from the fridge. You know where everything is.”

“Don’t...wanna move.”

Kageyama flicks his forehead, unamused as Hinata squawks in response. 

“What was that for?!”

“Get off, I’ll go get you something.”

Hinata grumbles something incoherently as he rubs his forehead, sitting up so Kageyama can move. “Come back quickly.”

Kageyama can only roll his eyes at how demanding Hinata is because he knows he’s the one who spoils him. When he pulls open the fridge door there’s already an array of chilled drinks ready for them— bless his mother. He basks in the cold air and opens the freezer too, delighted at the sight of a box of popsicles. He reaches for it and is mildly disappointed to see that there’s only one left. 

“Hinata?” He calls out. “Do you want pocari sweat or a popsicle?”

There’s a beat of silence and Kageyama thinks Hinata probably died from heatstroke until he hears another groan. 

“....Pocari.”

By the time Kageyama makes it back to the living room, Hinata is sprawled out in front of the fan, eyes shut, completely unmoving. He nudges at Hinata with his foot, poking at his side, but Hinata gives no response until Kageyama is crouched down at his side, pressing the cold bottle on his neck. “Wake up, dumbass.”

Hinata flinches at the cold contact, clutching his neck as he squeals. “kAGeyama-ah! What are you doing!?”

“Just checking if you were dead,” Kageyama says casually as he hands Hinata the bottle. Hinata accepts it gratefully, gulping down the contents as fast as he can. Kageyama focuses his attention back on his own treat—the popsicle. He bites the wrapper, tearing it slowly to reveal a bright orange that almost rivals his boyfriend’s hair. It’s cold, icy, perfect, everything Kageyama could want on a hot summer day (plus a bonus since it’s his favourite flavour). He can practically feel the bite of the popsicle as the vapour wafts off the ice. There is literally nothing that could ruin this moment for him. 

Hinata scoots closer to him, licking his lips. “Yama, is that....orange flavoured?”

Kageyama eyes his boyfriend warily, “What else would it be?” He has a faint idea where this is going and he is _not_ going to let Hinata steal this from him. As if reading his mind, Hinata crawls slowly toward him, eyeing the popsicle in hand.

“Can I just-”

“No,” Kageyama says simply, putting the popsicle in his mouth, silencing the redhead. Kageyama has to hold back a sigh as the cold engulfs his mouth, the burst of orange flooding his senses. He feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, the contrast of heat and cool creating a pleasant sensation under his skin. It’s distracting enough that he _almost_ forgets about the boy in front of him. 

Hinata lunges for the popsicle in the time it takes Kageyama to blink, and he has to thank his reflexes for his ability to pull the popsicle out of his mouth, holding up high above the both of them. “Dumbass, you said you wanted pocari so drink your damn pocari! I even brought you two!”

Hinata whines, hanging onto Kageyama in a position that can’t be comfortable for either of them. “Pleeaasee? I just wanna taste it!”

“You know damn well what a popsicle tastes like!” 

Hinata pulls off him languidly, pouting as he faces away from Kageyama. It’s quite endearing, actually. Kageyama sighs, knowing very well that he’ll give in. Hinata has him wrapped around his finger, whether he knows it or not. 

“C’mere,” Kageyama hums, motioning to his lap. He knows he’s going to regret it because it’s _way_ too hot for anyone to be sitting in anyone’s lap, but he decides the popsicle will make up for it. Hinata scrunches his nose and huffs, crawling over into Kageyama’s lap. 

“Open,” Kageyama says simply, brushing his thumb against Hinata’s lip. He watches as Hinata parts his lips, eyes coyly locked on his as Kageyama brings the treat to his lips. Hinata readily accepts it, letting out an exaggerated moan of delight as he sucks on the popsicle.

“ _Hank yu Ka-yama_!” Hinata says completely incoherently as he sucks on the dessert, lost in his own world. 

Kageyama gives him a minute, watching amusedly as his boyfriend acts like he hasn’t tasted flavoured ice before in his life. “You done?” Kageyama asks, watching the popsicle grow smaller and smaller in size. Hinata shakes his head, but Kageyama can tell by how much the popsicle has diminished that he should definitely be done now. “You’ve had more than enough, dumbass,” he says as he takes the popsicle back from Hinata, putting it in his own mouth. Hinata remains in his lap, staring expectantly at him. 

“You look like a dog waiting to be fed.”

“A cute one?”

Kageyama pulls the popsicle out of his mouth, snorting. “Fucking adorable.”

Hinata laughs, reaching around Kageyama’s neck to pull him down into a kiss. Kageyama happily obliges, leaning down to meet him halfway. Hinata’s lips are warm by now, but Kageyama’s icy lips more than make up for it. The kiss doesn’t last very long. Not when Kageyama can feel Hinata’s hands snaking up his wrist to the popsicle in hand. He immediately pulls back, but Hinata already has a grip on the stick, and in a matter of seconds, Kageyama watches as the popsicle slides off the stick, landing straight on his boyfriend. He can’t tell if the shriek Hinata lets out after that is from the cold or from fear, but he hopes it’s a mixture of both. 

_“Hinata.”_

“I’m sorry!! I just wanted another taste! Kageyamaaaa, don’t be mad. I’ll go to the store and get you another one right now!”

While the thought sounds very appealing, Kageyama wants his popsicle _now_ , and he’s going to get it _now_. He looks at the broken popsicle scattered over Hinata’s lap, sticky streaks of orange smeared all over his body, and suddenly Kageyama has an idea. 

“Don’t move.”

“What?”

“You said you were sorry, right? Don’t move.”

Hinata shoots him a confused look, but he doesn’t have very much time to be confused until Kageyama is picking up the disfigured popsicle and pressing it against his neck. 

“What are you— _O-oh,_ are we-”

Kageyama doesn’t need to explain for Hinata to know where this is going. “You dropped my popsicle, you better fucking make it up to me,” Kageyama mumbles somewhere below his ear before he’s latching his mouth onto Hinata’s neck, tongue running along the curve of his shoulder to suck at the sticky mess. It’s a little salty, and Kageyama thinks it might be a little gross—doing this when they’re both sweaty and hot, but it’s nothing they aren’t used to. Hinata chokes out a soft moan, shuddering as the cold liquid trickles down his front. It’s messy, and the flavoured ice is dripping absolutely everywhere, but Kageyama figures clean-up won’t be too hard in this case.

“It’s cooold,” Hinata whines, and Kageyama’s only response is to suck a little harder where he knows Hinata likes it. Open-mouthed kisses are pressed on the column of Hinata’s neck, lips cold against Hinata’s warm skin. Hinata shivers ever so often and Kageyama is only encouraged, leaving goosebumps wherever he touches. 

“You’re a little shit,” Kageyama says with absolute sincerity, pressing his lips to Hinata’s throat to lick off the dripping juice in a warm trail of kisses down his chest. The popsicle is almost done at this point, and Kageyama thinks he could probably put the whole thing in his mouth if he wanted to. But Hinata is _writhing_ under his touch and he’d well be fucked before he gives up the chance to see more of that. 

“Kageyamaaa you’re totally wasting it—ah!” Hinata shrieks as Kageyama presses the ice on his nipple in an attempt to silence him. It works for the most part when Kageyama’s tongue hits him, licking a stripe up his ribs and across his now very erect nipple. Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama’s neck reflexively and he moans loud enough that Kageyama has reason to be concerned about his neighbours. 

“I don’t think i’m wasting it at all,” Kageyama murmurs, right before claiming Hinata’s nipple with this tongue, lapping and sucking at the mess the popsicle has made on his chest. Hinata makes a strangled noise from the back of his throat and Kageyama takes it as his cue to take the rest of the popsicle in his mouth, relishing in the cold for a moment before meeting Hinata’s lips again. 

Hinata pulls Kageyama down on top of him, resonating a little _oof_ as Kageyama lands on top of him. They’re pressed flush against each other, kissing lazily before Kageyama decides he’s had enough of his popsicle for the day. He drops his hand against his boyfriends chest, sliding down teasingly slowly before reaching his pink bud, pinching it hard enough that Hinata gasps just enough against his lips. Kageyama takes the opportunity to slide the rest of the popsicle between his parted lips, Hinata shuddering as the cold engulfs him. 

“Good enough for you?” Kageyama asks amusedly as Hinata moans happily, dropping his head back against the hardwood floor.

“Perfect,” Hinata grins up at him, licking his lips as he easily swallows the rest of the orange dessert. 

“I need to restock on popsicles, we’re all out now,” Kageyama says more to himself than anyone else. Hinata hums below him, planting soft kisses against his neck.

“Later...’m too lazy now,” Hinata mumbles before rolling over so he’s on top. “I wanna nap now.”

Kageyama tries to protest, but when Hinata buries his face in his shoulder he really can’t do anything but sigh and nap along with him.

***

Kageyama wakes up to Hinata fussing around on top of him, face paling when he notices Kageyama is awake.

“Hi!”Hinata chirps, much too loud and energetic from having just woken up.

Kaegyema stares at him questioningly, hesitating for a brief moment before deciding to ask.“What did you do now?” He gives the room a brief scan for any signs of destruction, but when he finds none he looks back at his boyfriend.

Hinata swallows, looking down between them. “I think....we’re kind of glued together.”

Kageyama blinks, confusion spreading across his face. “What?”

Hinata decides at that very moment to demonstrate what he means, and Kageyama can _feel_ his skin stretching as Hinata tries to separate their bodies. 

“What the _fuck-”_

 _“_ It was the popsicle!” Hinata cries, and Kageyama wants to kick himself for letting them nap. 

They spend the next hour peeling away from each other, and the hour after that is spent in a very cold shower.

“If you ever force me into a nap again, i’m shoving a popsicle up your ass.”

Hinata squawks, putting his hands up in surrender before he thinks through what his boyfriend just offered. Kageyama can literally _see_ the shift in expression when Hinata decides to change his mind. “Actually, maybe-”

“Shut the _fuck_ up _,_ Shouyou _.”_

Hinata giggles, rocking his feet up onto his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s lips. “I was only joking.”

They both know he wasn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm MJ for beta-ing!! <33 Come scream at me on instagram or twitter! (@chocolavi_)


End file.
